Geary (Canon, Crash Bandicoot)/ZeroTC01
|-|CNK= |-|CTR Nitro-Fueled= |-|Minion= Summary Geary is a minor character in the Crash Bandicoot verse, an alien robot from the technologically-advanced planet Teknee whom debuted as one of the main bosses in Crash Nitro Kart, serving as Emperor Velo's finest racer and his planet's champion, and later re-appeared as a playable racer in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Geary stands out from the other three/four champions in Nitro Kart due to not only the fact that he is the best out of them, but also his constant shift in personality, as whenever he appears, he is shown alternating from serious, determined and somewhat destructive - the latter being indicated by his eyes turning red, rather than remaining green - to being more distracted by his obsession with with cleanliness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Geary Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Robot, Champion of Teknee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Red-Eye Missiles, TNT Crates, and Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Via Static Orbs), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily slow down time for his opponents using the N. Tropy Clock), Homing Attack and BFR (Via the Warp Orb), Invisibility (Via the Invisibility Power Up), Toon Force, Temporary Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to: BFR, Magic, Transmutation, Acid Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (Via Power Shields and Velo Masks), Immunity to: Soul Manipulation, Conventional Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Due to being a robotic life form, and thus possessing Type 2 Inorganic Physiology) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Can harm the members of Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, the former of which includes the likes of Crash Bandicoot, using various weapons such as Red-Eye Missiles and Bowling Bombs) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can drive vehicles that can keep up with Team Crash or Team Cortex's Karts, which are fast enough to outrace Oxide's and should at least be comparable to his Hovercraft. Was stated by Emperor Velo to be his finest racer, presumably making him superior to the rest of the champions: Krunk, Nash, Small Norm and Big Norm) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, higher via Power Shields and Velo Masks Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. At least Hundreds of Meters via Warp Orbs and Red-Eye Missiles. Standard Equipment: Cleaning Supplies (such as a vacuum cleaner and a brush, which are stored inside his body), Two Minions, etc. Intelligence: Unknown (Was stated to be "the pinnacle of robotics", though not only is this a bit of a vague statement, but there isn't really anyone to compare him to either. Despite that, Geary has been portrayed as a highly skilled racer, being the champion of planet Teknee and Emperor Velo's finest racer) Weaknesses: Seems to suffer from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, which along with his multiple personalities can often distract him, albeit this hasn't been shown to hinder his performance in races. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6